Dominada
by Hikari Fujimi
Summary: Narcisa Malfoy vivió a su merced. Narcisa nunca supo con certeza que sería de ella cuando Lucius fracasó. Sin Draco, su vida carece de sentido. Mas cuando Bellatrix aparece en escena, sabe que nada bueno le aguarda.


**Dominada**

Narcisa se detuvo en medio de su glamoroso jardín. Si bien no era una mujer de acción, también había que tenerla en cuenta. Era peligrosa, mas necesitaba un motivo para actuar. Desde hacía años tenía un motivo – mucho más importante que los anteriores – para sobrevivir y luchar, y ese era su hijo; porque no existe determinación más letal que el amor de una madre.

Pero ayer se lo arrebataron. Ayer, hacía más de doce horas, y ningún maldito aliado del Lord la había informado aun de donde estaba.

Intentó tranquilizarse. Snape había jurado protegerle, sí. No podía pasarle nada.

Caía la luz propia del comienzo de la tarde. Observó, más allá de la verja de hierro que daba entrada a su mansión, como unas figuras se acercaban. Llevaban túnicas, y sus siluetas se recortaban ante el astro del cielo. Vio tres de los cuatro desconocidos se detenían y marchaban dirección a la taberna. Oyó – en medio del silencio que comenzaba a odiar – sus risas macabras y sintió un escalofrío. La otra persona fue en dirección contraria, perdiéndose por otra calle. Le pareció extraño – aunque no le atribuyó más importancia –, ya que la gente del barrio más adinerado era educada, silenciosa; y aquellos iban lanzando sus gritos a los cuatro vientos.

Narcisa pensó que serían los típicos borrachos.

Por un instante, había pensado…

Nada. Solo eran imaginaciones suyas. A su pesar, ordenó estrechar la vigilancia ese día. Permaneció durante largo rato entre los hermosos árboles y la hierba fresca. Se sentía inútil. Necesitaba ver a Draco y comprobar que estaba bien, después… No sabía que hacer después. Exhaló aire, derrotada. Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el vestíbulo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

- ¡Cisa!

Narcisa se detuvo bruscamente y prácticamente sollozó al escuchar esa voz. No, ella no. Alzó la cabeza y con un rictus de sobrecogimiento mantuvo la expresión casi inalterable. Allí, en el rellano del segundo piso, estaba ella. Bellatrix. Con la túnica oscura como la noche sin estrellas, una sonrisa cruel en su desgastado pero aun hermoso rostro y un brillo peligroso en sus ojos plata.

Tan diferentes de los suyos.

- ¿A qué has venido, Bella? – inquirió; su barbilla levantada con un deje mezclado de altivez y orgullo.

Ella bajó, con su andar amenazante y acortó la distancia entre ellas tan abruptamente que la mujer de cabellos platinos se sobresaltó. La morena la rodeó con uno de sus brazos nacarados y le clavó las largas y descuidadas uñas en la carne. Avanzó a un ritmo trepidante, tirando de ella, subiendo por los escalones de nuevo.

- Busquemos un lugar… acogedor – sonrió Bellatrix relamiéndose los labios -. ¿Te parece? – Narcisa apretó los labios – Te hablaré de Draco.

Narcisa soltó una exclamación ahogada y Bellatrix la agarró con más fuerza. La llevaba entre los pasillos de su propia casa, como guiada por una brújula invisible. Narcisa solo veía cuadros a su paso; antes piezas de carísimo valor, ahora le parecieron simples tapices inútiles. Cuando Bellatrix se detuvo frente a una puerta entreabierta, y entró alegremente, pudo jurar que no le esperaba nada bueno.

Era la habitación de Draco.

Una inquietante duda asaltó a la mujer rica. La sencilla idea de que su hermana conociese su casa de haberla visitado a escondidas la aterrorizaba. Había estado otras veces en ella, sí, pero jamás en el cuarto de su hijo.

- ¿Cómo está Draco? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Vivo – respondió ella únicamente -. Siéntate.

Narcisa cumplió la orden con cierta reticencia, sentándose en un sillón tapizado de verde. Bellatrix deslizó un dedo por el resquicio de la ventana y echó un vistazo al exterior antes de clavar su mirada en ella.

- Bella… Bellatrix… Debes decirme dónde está Draco – dijo con desesperación.

- Cisa… siempre tan formal… - fue hacia ella y le agarró la barbilla con una mano – siempre tan elegante, tan perfecta… Dime, Cisa… - voz a base de siseos, movimientos suaves - ¿Eres feliz? – manifestó la pregunta como si dudara que la contestación pudiera ser afirmativa, y Narcisa se sintió herida.

- ¡Y tú, Bellatrix!. ¿Acaso tú eres feliz?

- Claro que sí.

Narcisa gritó de impotencia y, sorprendiendo a Bellatrix, se levantó de un salto y la sacudió de lo hombros.

- ¡Dime dónde está Draco!. ¡Dímelo! – chilló.

Al ver que no iba a recibir las palabras que deseaba – apenas la macabra risa de Bellatrix perforándole los tímpanos y su mano sujetando con fijeza su cara –, se soltó de un manotazo y se deshizo en el sillón. Poco después subió la cabeza; las mejillas pálidas y escuálidas tenían un surco de lágrimas a cada lado.

- Pobre Cisa… Cree vivir en un cuento de hadas – rió antes de continuar –, cree ser la reina, cree que la pesadilla en la que está no es real…

- Cállate, Bella… - ordenó sin energías. Sorprendida, vio como ella le hacía caso – ¿Él quiere matarme?

- No seas absurda. Lucius pagará por su error – sonrió y la locura asomó por sus labios -. Quiero que te unas a los mortífagos.

La frase resonó por la pálida sala y chocó como una bofetada en la mente de la mujer rubia. Si se unía la perseguirían. La privarían de los placeres de su vida, del dinero, de su posición en la sociedad. Perdería su derecho de elección, de mandar, de vivir la vida a su manera.

- ¿Qué… - tembló – ocurrirá si me niego?

Bellatrix emitió una carcajada estridente, carente de cordura.

- Te mataré – saboreó las palabras con delicadeza, pronunciándolas suavemente, y añadió: -. ¿No es obvio?

Narcisa lloró, compungida. Se llevó una mano a la cara y escondió sus ojos azules en él.

¿Qué posibilidades tenía de seguir viva? Lucius no saldría de Azkaban en mucho tiempo, y si saliese, el señor oscuro acabaría con él. Ya no podría protegerla. Pero¿acaso si se unía a ellos de forma oficial, conseguiría algo? Ella había nacido para sentarse en sillones mullidos y calzar zapatos caros, no para ocultarse en la oscuridad y correr peligro de muerte.

- ¿Y Draco? – repitió, inmutable.

- Es un niño malo – Narcisa no supo identificar que significaba eso, pero notó una opresión en el pecho, producto de la preocupación -. Tan malo como su madre.

Narcisa abrió la boca, asombrada. Solo fue entonces, cuando Bellatrix la empujó fuera de su mansión y horas después la llevaba ante Voldemort. Solo fue entonces, cuando se percató de que nunca había manipulado nada, se percató de que toda su vida había sido una marioneta de los demás.

De Lucius.

De Bellatrix.

Ahora, de Voldemort.


End file.
